Unspoken
by ProfessorAria
Summary: Life wasn't always easy, Hermione knew that. But this, this was almost too much to bear.      "Love each other or perish."  -W.H. Auden
1. Chapter 1 With One Condition

_**Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic ever! Please review and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-With One Condition<strong>

Hermione sighed at her desk, twirling a quill and staring out the window. She had spent the better part of twenty minutes trying to decide the precise words she wanted to use, but it wasn't easy; the circumstances she was in made sure of that. Exasperated and out of ideas, she placed the quill down and admitted defeat. It wasn't like her to submit so easily to anything. At the moment, however, she was exhausted and thus, turned her attentions toward sleep.

Climbing into the soft, pillowed bed, she closed her eyes and lay still. One might have assumed that she was peacefully asleep, though a million thoughts raced through her mind. _I just don't understand…why this? _And that was the last thing she remembered before drifting off.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt something warm on her cheek and awoke to find Crookshanks nuzzling her. She smiled and pet his ginger fur, oblivious of the worries from the night before. Shining brightly through the window, the sun cast its rays across something gleaming on the desk and she looked up. Reality instantly crashed down upon her as she stared at the quill.<p>

With an annoyed expression, she sat up quickly and pulled the covers off. Crookshanks appeared miffed at her sudden departure, but curled up where she once lay. Hermione walked slowly to her desk, sat on the plush chair, and picked up her quill. She had to do it. There was no other way.

_Professor McGonagall, _

_I understand the situation and the request you have asked of me. After much consideration, I have agreed to your proposition with one condition: Draco Malfoy must never touch me. I trust that you understand my reasons. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

She scanned over the parchment twice, sighed, and reluctantly tied the letter to the owl perched in her cage. The creature peeked at her with lazy eyes from under a wing: "Please take this to Professor McGonagall." The owl appeared just as unenthusiastic as Hermione, but did as it was told. She watched as the bird flew out of the window and disappeared into the horizon.

Standing there a few moments, she let her mind wander. There were things that needed to be done before returning to Hogwarts tomorrow. She would be completing her seventh year a second time, but that didn't mean she could slide in her studies. Looking around her room, she found her empty trunk and began packing, lining it with mostly books and clothing. Crookshanks wandered over and leapt in the trunk with expectant eyes. "Yes, we are going back Crookshanks. Are you excited?" She smiled at the cat, but felt a sadness in the pit of her stomach at the thought. It was only recently that Lord Voldemort had been defeated and the school rebuilt again. How would the students be able to cope with the horrors they had faced the year before? Would it ever be the same? And how will I be able to deal with McGonagall's proposition? At the thought of this, Hermione furrowed her brows and said to the feline, "I think we're going to have an interesting year, don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2 Bring Closure

_**Hello Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been super busy with school and trying to figure out my plot for this story! Again, this is my first fanfic ever, so please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Bring Closure<strong>

"What do you mean 'Ambassador of Unity?' I think McGonagall is getting as loony as Dumbledore was." Ron said in protest.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were seated in the comfortable chairs of the train compartment, for what would be the second to last time. Though she wasn't supposed to, Hermione had revealed everything about her Professor's proposal to them.

"I told you Ron," she replied. "Now that the war is over, repairing the confidence of the wizarding community is important. And promoting house unity is a start."

"But why are you paired up with Ferret Malfoy! Of all people, McGonagall should know the torment you went through at his mansion! That we all went through!" He grimaced in disgust through a mouthful of pumpkin pasties.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I don't like this Hermione. I know you're for house unity, but don't you think it's going to be traumatic? Especially being around Malfoy- after all his lot have done?"

"McGonagall wasn't forcing me and she isn't that daft to think that this wouldn't affect me. In fact, that was one of the first things she pointed out in her letter. Besides, I've already accepted, because I think…I think this will help me to bring closure."

Ron gaped at her, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

Harry crossed his arms then, brows furrowed. "Hermione, this is serious. What do you mean by 'bring closure'? I don't think a Slytherin could ever bring closure for anyone!"

His face turning livid and swallowing the pasties, Ron exclaimed, "HAVE YOU GONE MAD? BRING CLOSURE? You're getting as nutty as McGonagall! I hope you have a good explanation for this!"

Hermione sighed. She knew they would react like this, but more than anything she just wanted them to understand. The decision wasn't easy; she had thought of every possible consequence and benefit of the proposal, but in the end knew that it was the right thing to do. Not just for the sake of house unity, but for the sake of facing her nightmare head-on and moving forward. She felt by undertaking the project, she could understand and influence Slytherin house in a positive way. After all, the thought of another Slytherin evolving into a new "Voldemort" was terrifying. It was mostly this motivation that resolved her decision. She voiced all of this to her friends, but was still met with skeptical stares.

After a few moments, Harry said "I think…I think you might be right."

"What do you mean you think she's right? Harry! This proposal is insane!"

"I know, but when Hermione puts it that way, it makes sense. We can't afford to have another student turning into the darkness that Voldemort was. Now, more than ever, house unity is important. The wizarding community is still fragile and we need all the hope we can get." He looked at Hermione worriedly, "I understand what you're saying, and I think you'll do a great job but…just be careful."

Ron passed his hands over his face in frustration. "This is a right stupid idea, but I guess I agree with Harry. Though, if you ever have any problems with Malfoy or the Slytherins, let me know and I'll pummel them into Knockturn Alley without the use of Floo Powder!"

She smiled warmly at the two and pulled them into a hug. "I knew I could always count on the both of you for support!"

The train was slowing and Hermione could hear the familiar commotion of students changing into robes, clearing candy wrappers, and cheerful conversation. She pulled her own robes on, instructed her two friends to do the same, and bid goodbye to resume her Head duties.  
>"Wait, Hermione!" yelled Ron, sticking his head out of the door, "You haven't explained to us how you're going to be both Head Girl and do the proposal!"<br>She merely waved and walked off in the direction of the Head compartment.

Sliding the door open, she smiled at the boy reading the latest edition of the Quibbler.

"Hello again, Neville!"

He looked up and grinned at her, making sure to sit straight as his Head Boy badge flashed in the sunlight.

"Hi Hermione! Have fun with Ron and Harry? Luna and Ginny came by. They said something about being thrown out of their compartment earlier." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, that's just because I wanted to talk to Ron and Harry alone. You probably know what about," she smirked.

It was obvious that Headmaster McGonagall had changed the eligibility requirements. In Hermione's letter, announcing her as Head Girl, the elderly witch stated that Headship was now to be chosen 'based on contributions to the school and leadership capability.' No sooner had she just received the news that Neville was to be Head Boy, then she hastily scribbled an excited note of congratulations. Whole-heartedly, Hermione felt he deserved it. It was a pleasant surprise, however, when his reply also informed her that he would be included in the house unity project. She felt comforted by that and it became another reason to agree to the endeavor.

"I feel nervous about being Head Boy, but in a good way. At least I don't feel like I'm going to throw up, like I would of in my first year!" He chuckled.

"Don't worry Neville! You will do a wonderful job. And we're both together in this, so you're not alone!"

The train came to a complete stop just then, and Neville packed away his copy of the Quibbler. He stood to leave and beamed excitedly. "Well, here we go!"

Hermione smiled, nodded and followed him out on the platform.


End file.
